Monster Duels 2
by Miles Montgomery
Summary: *Sequel to Monster Duels* An anonymous host is hosting a new Duel Monsters tournament. Does he have a new Millenium item? Who is he? And why does he seem so familiar to Yugi? *Complete*
1. The Tournament Begins

Monster Duels 2  
  
Chapter One: The Tournament Begins  
  
Yugi's grandfather stopped Yugi as he was walking through the store on his way out with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. "Yugi," he said. "Have you heard about the new tournament? It's being hosted by some anonymous source." "No, I haven't grandfather," Yugi said. Then he turned to his friends. "Let's go check it out." "Wait, Yugi!" Yugi's grandfather called. "I haven't told you where it is yet. It's being held in Kaiba's Game Palace. "Right," Yugi said. "We're there." And the four friends headed for Kaiba's Game Palace.  
  
They got there and looked around. There was a huge crowd gathered to watch. They also saw a lot of faces in the duelists arena. There was Kaiba, Bakura, Mai, Bandit Keith, Rebecca, and some robed figure. Joey and Yugi went to sign up. A man in a suit walked in. He walked up to the playing field and turned on a microphone. "Welcome to this year's Dueling Monsters Tournament." He waved his hand to the robed figure. "This is our anonymous host. He will reveal himself in the final duel he has said." On a closer inspection, people could see that he wore a golden bracelet with ancient Egyptian writing on it. But no one was paying close attention. "Onward and forth," the man in the suit said. "My name is Kai. I will be the announcer for this tournament. Let's roll!!! The first match will be between Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine!" The crowd cheered as they walked up to the field. They laid their decks on their respective fields. "Let's duel!!!" they both exclaimed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Joey vs Mai

Monster Duels Chapter 2: Joey vs. Mai  
  
"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed. "I'll go first," Joey said. "I lay down the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull and I use Polymerization to fuse them into the Black Skull Dragon." "I lay this card face-down and I use Harpy Lady in Attack mode. Your go, Joey." "Bad move, Mai. I use Garoozis in Attack mode and attack your Harpy Lady." "You activated my trap, Joey. Crystal Wall. Your Garoozis' attack power is reduced by half. I use Cyber Shield and Electro Whip to take her up to 1900 and attack your Garoozis." Mai: 2000 Joey: 1000 "Oh no!" Joey exclaimed. "This isn't good." "Wait! I got it. I may have to sacrifice a monster, but it'll be worth it. I bring out Ram-a Dam." "Ram-a-Dam?" Mai asked. "What's that?" "It's an effect monster," Joey said. "It takes down a shield even if the opponent's monster is more powerful." Ram-a-Dam: 1500/2600 Effect: Takes down one shield or trap card. All other damage is calculated normally. "Ram-a-Dam!" Joey called. "Attack the Harpy Lady." Ram-a-dam attacked the Harpy Lady. He destroyed the shield but was destroyed by Harpy Lady in the process. Mai: 2000 Joey: 600 "I use Elegant Egotist and multiply my Harpy Lady," Mai said. "Then I put out Harpie's Pet Dragon. And I use one more Magic Card. Call of the Harpy Lady so I can bring one more Harpy Lady onto the field. Now my Harpie's Pet Dragon goes up 1200 points." Harpie's Pet Dragon: 3200 "Now it's your go, Joey." "Fine by me. I use De-Spell to deactivate your Elegant Egotist. Your Harpie's Pet Dragon goes down to 2600. Then I use Dragon Nails on the Black Skull Dragon to take him up 700 points. Taking him to 3900 and I attack your weaker Harpy Lady!" Mai: 0 Joey: 600 "Good game, Joey," Mai said. "You finally beat me without the aid of Yugi. Here. I want to give you this card. You deserve it." "A card for me. But we don't win cards for beating a person." "I'm doing it because I want to and because I like you, Joey. You're a really sweet guy. Maybe we can go out some time." She walked away. Joey blushes. Then he looks down at the card Mai gave him. "A Meteor Black Dragon! Sweet! This card's even more powerful than my Black Skull Dragon! Wait till I show, Yuug!" Then he ran off to show his new card to Yugi. "You know," he thought to himself as he ran along, "I just might take Mai up on that offer."  
  
Kai walked up to the field. "The next match will be between Bandit Keith and Bakura." They walked up to the field and prepared to duel.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	3. Bandit Keith vs Bakura

Monster Duels 2 Chapter 3: Bandit Keith vs. Bakura  
  
  
  
Bandit Keith and Bakura got ready to duel. "Let's duel!!!" they both exclaimed. "I put out Kojikocy in Attack Mode," Bakura said. "I put out Launcher Spider in Attack Mode and destroy your Kojikocy," Keith said. Bakura: 1300 Bandit Keith: 2000 "I put this card in Defense Mode," Bakura said. "I use Stop Defense," Bandit Keith said. Bakura's Guardian of the Labyrinth was destroyed by Keith's Launcher Spider. Bakura: 100 Bandit Keith: 2000 Bakura drew a card. "I'm gonna end this fast," he said. "I put out Labyrinth Wall in Attack Mode." "Are you crazy!?!" Bandit Keith yelled out. Then he began to laugh. "I'm gonna wipe out the rest of your Life Points." "I don't think so," Bakura said. "I use Chorus of Sanctuary to take his Defense up to 3,500. Then I use Horn of Light to take his Defense up to 4,300. Then I use Shield and Sword to reverse our Attacks and Defenses." Launcher Spider: 2500/2200 Labyrinth Wall: 4300/0 "Then," Bakura continued, "I use Malevolent Nuzzler to take his attack up to 5,000. And Finally I use Sword of Deep-Seated to take his attack up to 5,500. Labyrinth Wall! Attack the Launcher Spider!" "Not so fast," Bandit Keith said. "I use Stop Attack. Your Labyrinth Wall goes into Defense Mode. And his Defense is zero. Launcher Spider! Attack the Labyrinth Wall! So much for your Labyrinth Wall." "Very well," Bakura said. "I bring out the Labyrinth Tank in Attack Mode and destroy your Launcher Spider. I then lay this card face down." "I put out Zoa in Attack Mode and use Metalmorph to change him into MetalZoa with an attack of 3,000. MetalZoa! Attack the Labyrinth Tank!" "Got you!" Bakura exclaimed. "I use Acid Trap Hole to destroy your MetalZoa. Now half of his Attack Points get taken out of your Life Points. And I switch Labyrinth Tank into Defense Mode." Bakura: 100 Bandit Keith: 500 "I put out Ryukishin-Powered and Ground attacker Bugroth and I use the Zera Ritual and bring out Zera the Mant with an attack of 2800 and destroy your Labyrinth Tank," Bandit Keith said. "Then I use monster reborn to bring back my Labyrinth Wall in Attack Mode," Bakura said. "My Chorus of Sanctuary is still in play so his defense is 3,500. I then use Shield and Sword to reverse their attacks and defense." Zera the Mant: 2400/2800 Labyrinth Wall: 3500/0 "Then," Bakura continued, "I attack your Zera the Mant with my Labyrinth Wall and wipe out your Life Points!" Bakura: 100 Bandit Keith: 0 Bandit Keith and Bakura left the field. Bandit Keith walked away rejected. "Good match," Bakura called after him but Bandit Keith didn't respond. Kai walked up to the field. "The next match will be between Rebecca Hawkins and Yugi Motou."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Rebecca vs Yugi

Monster Duels 2 Chapter 4: Rebecca vs. Yugi  
  
Rebecca and Yugi walked up to the field. Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Why don't you go first, Yugi," Rebecca said.  
  
"Fine by me, Rebecca," Yami Yugi said. "I play Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode!"  
  
"I play this card face down in Defense Mode. Your go, Yugi!!"  
  
"Celtic Guardian! Attack her face down card!"  
  
"Got you, Yugi. My face down card was the Millennium Shield. Now I bring out Man-Eater Bug in Attack Mode and instantly destroy your Celtic Guardian even though he's destroyed."  
  
Yugi: 2000  
  
Rebecca: 1050  
  
"I bring out Summoned Skull in Attack Mode," Yami Yugi said.  
  
"Fine, Yugi," Rebecca said. "I use Sword and Shield to switch our monsters attacks. Millennium Shield! Attack Summoned Skull!"  
  
Yugi: 1500  
  
Rebecca: 1050  
  
"I use Catapult Turtle in Defense Mode!"  
  
"I use the Ring of Magnetism on my Millennium Shield to take his defense down to 2500."  
  
"I know what it does, Rebecca. It keeps me from attacking your other cards."  
  
"Right, Yugi. Now I use Card Destruction to get rid of this whole hand of monsters. Then I bring out Cannon Soldier."  
  
"I play this card face down and I bring out the Dark Magician in Defense Mode."  
  
"Very well. I bring out the Black Witch of the Forest and I sacrifice her to activate Cannon Soldier's effect and take 400 points out of your Life Points."  
  
Yugi: 1100 Rebecca: 1050  
  
"I use Brain Control to take control of your Millennium Shield and put Catapult Turtle in Attack Mode and catapult the Millennium Shield right at you. But since he doesn't have any attack points, it doesn't harm you. So I put the Dark Magician into Attack Mode. I attack your Cannon Soldier."  
  
"Not so fast, Yugi. I use Waboku to stop your attack. I then discard the Cannon Soldier and bring out the Shadow Ghoul in Attack Mode! I also play Sword of dark destruction to take his Attack points up to 2800. Shadow Ghoul! Attack the Dark Magician!"  
  
Yugi: 800  
  
Rebecca: 1050  
  
"First, I use Soul Release to take your Shadow Ghoul down to 2300. Then I use monster reborn to bring back the Dark Magician in Attack mode and attack your Shadow Ghoul. Then I place this card face down. Your go Rebecca."  
  
Yugi: 800  
  
Rebecca: 850  
  
"You asked for it, Yugi. I bring out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes! Attack the Dark Magician!"  
  
"Not so fast, Rebecca. I flip over one of my face down cards to reveal Waboku and stop your attack. I then put out Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode. I then use the Black Luster Ritual to sacrifice my Dark Magician and Gaia the Fierce Knight to bring out the Black Luster Soldier! I add Sword of Dark Destruction and Sword of Deep-Seated to him and attack your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Yugi: 800  
  
Rebecca: 0  
  
"Good duel, Yugi," Rebecca said. "Let's meet in the ring again some time." Then she ran off.  
  
Kai approached the field. "The next match will be between Seto Kaiba and our mysterious host."  
  
They approached the field. "I'm going to enjoy my revenge," the mysterious duelist said. Kaiba didn't know why, but he felt he had met this person before, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Mysterious Host vs Kaiba

Monster Duels 2 Chapter 5: The Mysterious Host vs. Kaiba  
  
They walked up onto the platforms and were raised above the field.  
  
"You made a grave mistake going up against me, whoever you are," Kaiba said.  
  
"I don't think so," the guy said. "This will be over so fast, you'll wish we had more than 2000 Life Points. So let me start. You all were wrong by the way. There are more than four Blue-Eyes White Dragon's by the way. I have the fifth and final one. Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode. I also put this card face down."  
  
"I put out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Polymerization. With that I put out the other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and fuse them into the Blue-Eyed Ultimate Dragon. Blue-Eyed Ultimate Dragon! Attack!"  
  
"Ha!" the guy exclaimed. "You activated my trap! Waboku! Then I put out Guardian of the Labyrinth and use the Dragon Warrior Ritual. I sacrifice my two monsters to bring out the Blue-Eyed Dragon Warrior with an attack power of 5,000! But I will not attack."  
  
"Very well," Kaiba said. "I put this card face down."  
  
"I use Change of Heart," the guy said. "I get your Blue-Eyed Ultimate Dragon. Then I use polymerization and fuse the two monsters into the Blue- Eyed golden dragon with an attack power of 15,000."  
  
"Oh no!!!" Kaiba exclaimed. "It's not possible! His attack power is off the charts. But I won't let you take me down. I still have my face down card. Let's see you beat it."  
  
The guy chuckled. "Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahha! You think whatever it is will stop me! Before I attack, I use my monsters special ability, Trap Destroyer. Your trap card is destroyed. But you have to lay down a monster first."  
  
"Very well," Kaiba said. "I lay this monster face down in Defense Mode." He sighed. He had lost and he knew it. He had no monsters or cards that could defeat this guy's new monster. How had he known about this card? This card had never been seen before. Somehow he had to have seen every future of every possible play, as absurd as that sounded. But he had seen weirder things. Like Pegasus's Millennium Eye and how it had taken his soul. He had fought well. One thing he had learned from Yugi was, that if a warrior was going to lose he was going to go down fighting and some day be able to claim victory. "Your go."  
  
"I use Stop Defense."  
  
"What!?!?!" Kaiba screamed. "He hadn't expected this. Not so soon anyways. Kaiba slumped onto his side of the field as the mysterious guy blew away his Battle Ox.  
  
Mysterious Host: 2000 Kaiba: 0  
  
"Now," the mysterious host said, " as my prize I take the only thing that really matters to you. I take your soul."  
  
Kaiba could feel his body seeming like it was cracking apart as he was pulled towards this guy's bracelet.  
  
The last thing Kaiba remembered was one thought that raced through his mind. He had been defeated by a guy with a Millennium Item. He also saw the guy's face as he went in. "Oh my God," he thought to himself. "It's him. It's.." And that was all he remembered.  
  
Everyone on the sidelines watched as Kaiba's body slumped to the ground. They were too shocked and amazed to say anything as the mysterious host left the field. Kai walked up to the field. "The tournament will hold the Finals tomorrow at noon," he said. "See you back then." With that everyone left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. Ponderings

Monster Duels 2  
  
Chapter 6: Ponderings  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked down the block from Kaiba's Game Palace.  
  
"That guy was weird," Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Did you see what he did to Kaiba?"  
  
"He's got a Millennium Item. That's for sure," Yugi said.  
  
"Great," Tea said. "Just what we need. Another Pegasus."  
  
They continued to walk down the street wrapped in their own thoughts.  
  
Yugi was thinking really hard. He had met this guy somewhere. He was sure of it. To make it even worse and mysterious, this guy had a Millennium Item. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something even worse was going to happen. This was only the beginning, he could feel it. There was danger in the air and for some reason he could feel that it was after him.  
  
"Yo, Yuug! Where have you been," Joey asked. "We've been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now."  
  
"Oh, sorry guys. I've just had a lot on my mind. What did you want?"  
  
"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go eat somewhere," Tea said.  
  
"Oh, sure. Where?"  
  
"How about Mina's?" Tristan asked. "They make the best corn dogs on the planet."  
  
Everyone agreed with that and headed for Mina's.  
  
While they were sitting there, the mysterious host walked in.  
  
"Ah, Yugi," he said. "I knew I'd find you here."  
  
"What d'ya want, creep," Joey asked  
  
"This doesn't concern you, whelp!" the guy yelled at Joey. "I can't wait until our duel, Yugi. I'll make you wish you hadn't beaten me the last time. See you later. I'm looking forward to meeting you on the field tomorrow, Joey. Hahahahahhahahahahhahah!"  
  
With that he left.  
  
"FREAK!!!!!" Tristan yelled after him.  
  
"He sends chills down my spine," Tea said.  
  
"Let's go back to Grandpa's," Yugi said.  
  
They walked back to Solomon Motou's game shop.  
  
"Hello, Grandfather!" Yugi called as he walked in.  
  
Solomon came out from the back room. "Is it over already, Yugi?"  
  
"No, Grandpa. We just have to wait for the finals tomorrow."  
  
Yugi's mom walked into the shop. "Joey?" she called. "Some girl's on the phone. Says her name's, Mai."  
  
"Go on, lover boy," Tristan said.  
  
Joey walked into the back. Several minutes later he came out. "Gotta go, guys. Got a date with Mai." And with that he left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. The Date

Monster Duels 2  
  
Chapter 7: The Date  
  
Joey ran down the street and around the corner. He had to meet Mai in front of Cap Con's in about, he looked down at his watch, three minutes. He picked up the speed. Cap Con's was four blocks away.  
  
Mai looked at her watch for about the tenth time. "Where is he? He better not have set me up." She started getting angry. He was five minutes late. She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!!!"  
  
She turned around. Coming towards her at top notch speed was Joey. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Sorry, Mai," Joey said, jogging up. "I sort of got held up at a couple of stop lights, but I'm here now and that's all that counts."  
  
"You know. Your childish reasoning really amuses me. If you weren't so cute, I would have left five minutes ago."  
  
Joey blushed. "Sorry about that. It won't happen again. I promise."  
  
"Alright. Let's go in. I'm starving."  
  
Several minutes later, they were eating pizza and talking and laughing.  
  
"You know, when I first met you I thought you were a punk," Mai said.  
  
"What a way to start a new conversation, Mai," Joey commented.  
  
"No. Listen to me, Joey. I have to get this off my chest. When you fought me for the first time, and Yugi helped you, I thought you were just a lousy duelist. But when you defeated Rex, I began to see a whole new side to you. I realized you weren't as dopey as I thought. Then I came back to see you take on Yugi. That was one of the greatest matches I had ever seen. Yugi's one of the best duelists in the world, yet you kept him on the ropes and throughout the entire fight, you remained the best of friends. That was when I realized I was wrong about you. Then when you beat me today, I knew you were a great duelist. Almost up there with Yugi. You've come a long ways and I just want to say I'm proud of you." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him. Both of them blushed at the same time their lips met. Neither was willing to back away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they finally parted.  
  
"Wow!" was all Joey could say.  
  
"Well, we better go, Joey. You've got a big match tomorrow. No matter what, I'm going to be there for you. Good luck."  
  
They walked out of the restaurant and walked their separate ways.  
  
The next day, everyone was back at Kaiba's Game Palace. They were all talking about the previous day's duels. Kai walked up to the field. "The first match for today," he said, "will be held between Bakura and Yugi Motou."  
  
They walked to their sides of the field and prepared to duel.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Yugi vs Bakura

Monster Duels 2  
  
Chapter 8: Yugi vs. Bakura  
  
Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi and prepared to duel Bakura.  
  
"You go first, Yugi," Bakura said.  
  
"Fine by me. I put out the Dark Magician in Attack Mode. Your go, Bakura."  
  
"I put out Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode. I add Invigoration and the Sword of Deep-Seated to him taking him up to 3,100. Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack the Dark Magician!"  
  
Yugi: 1400  
  
Bakura: 2000  
  
"If you want to play that way, Bakura," Yami Yugi said, "then let's play. I put out Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode. Then I put down Polymerization. Finally I put down Curse of Dragon and fuse my two monsters into the mighty Gaia the Dragon Champion! Then I use De-Spell and deactivate your Sword of Deep-Seated; and, yes, I know it goes back to the top of your deck. Then I use Spell-Binding Circle to take him down another 700 points. Gaia the Dragon Champion! Attack Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
  
Yugi: 1400  
  
Bakura: 1300  
  
"Very good play, Yugi," Bakura complimented. "Now I put down the Labyrinth Wall. Then I use Sword and Shield to switch both of our Attack and Defense points. Labyrinth Wall! Attack Gaia the Dragon Champion!"  
  
Yugi: 500  
  
Bakura: 1300  
  
"Good play, Bakura. Now it's my turn. I use Monster Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician. You made one grave mistake, Bakura. Sword and Shield's effect has now ended and your Labyrinth Wall is in Attack Mode with 0 Attack points and no defense."  
  
Bakura gasped. "Oh no. I should have used my Waboku but I didn't think he'd be able to pull off this kind of move."  
  
"Now," Yami Yugi said. "Dark Magician! Attack the Labyrinth Wall!"  
  
Yugi: 500  
  
Bakura: 0  
  
"I.I lost," Bakura moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura," Yugi said, back to his real self. "There's always next time. And you did play a good game. Even though it wasn't that long. Oh well. I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to play in the Championship."  
  
Kai walked up to the field. "The final match of the finals will be between Joey Wheeler and our mysterious host."  
  
They walked up to their sides of the field. The mysterious host held up his Millennium Bracelet. "Prepare to join my collection," he said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Joey vs the Mysterious Host

Monster Duels 2  
  
Chapter 9: Joey vs. the Mysterious Host  
  
Joey laid his deck down. "I'm not gonna be a part of anybody's collection. You hear me?" Joey said.  
  
"Then let's start. I'll play this card. La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack mode."  
  
"I put down Baby Dragon in Defense Mode."  
  
"I use Stop Defense. La Jinn! Attack the Baby Dragon!"  
  
Mysterious Host: 2000  
  
Joey: 1400  
  
"I play the Time Wizard in Defense Mode."  
  
"I play another Stop Defense. La Jinn! Attack the Time Wizard!"  
  
Mysterious Host: 2000  
  
Joey: 400  
  
"Man. I've got gotta get that La Jinn out of there. But how?" Joey draws a card. "Yes! This is it! Perfect! I play the Meteor Black Dragon in Attack Mode! Meteor Black Dragon! Attack La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"  
  
Mysterious Host: 300  
  
Joey: 400  
  
"I let you do that to boost your confidence," the mysterious host said.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me," Joey said. "I can practically see ya sweating."  
  
"Who says I'm lying. I play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode. I then use Polymerization and bring out the Summoned Skull. I fuse them into the Black Magician of Skulls with an Attack power of 3,600. I then add the Book of Secret Arts to him to take his Attack up to 3,900. Black Magician of Skulls! Attack the Meteor Black Dragon!"  
  
Mysterious Host: 300  
  
Joey: 0  
  
"I can't believe I lost," Joey said.  
  
Mai ran up to him. "It's okay," she said. "Everybody loses once in a while. Let's go."  
  
"He's not going anywhere," the mysterious host said. "He's mine."  
  
Joey felt like he was being pulled apart at the seams. He gave one final scream of pain as he was pulled into the Millennium Bracelet. Mai caught Joey's body as it fell to the ground. She began to cry.  
  
Yugi ran up with tears in his eye. "You monster," he said. "I'll get you for this."  
  
"Tomorrow's your chance," the mysterious host said. "If you beat me, I will release both Kaiba's and Joey's souls. If you lose, I will claim your soul as well."  
  
"Very well," Yugi agreed. He then looked at the guy's Millennium Bracelet and got an idea. "I'll up that wager. How about we also put our respective Millennium Items on the line?"  
  
"Agreed." With that the mysterious host left.  
  
Kai walked up to the field. "Come back tomorrow for the Championship match." Everyone then left. The weeping Mai escorted by Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	10. The Championship Match

Monster Duels 2  
  
Chapter 10: The Championship Match  
  
Everyone arrived the next day. Kai approached the field. "Will Yugi Motou and our mysterious host please approach the field?"  
  
They approached the field. Yugi put his deck down.  
  
"You can put your deck down, Yugi," the guy said. "We're playing another game." Then the field turned to squares with eight diamonds on it. Cards came onto each person's field.  
  
"I know this game," Yugi said after he transformed into Yami Yugi.  
  
"I know. It's Monster Duels," the guy said as he revealed himself to be..Trevor Marscov.  
  
"You!" Yami Yugi exclaimed. "But how?"  
  
"The police were stupid enough to let me collect my stuff. And in doing so, I was able to collect my Millennium Bracelet. Those police officers should be waking up here soon."  
  
"But how did you get the money to host a tournament?"  
  
"That's easy. I ran into Maximillion Pegasus and brainwashed him into giving me enough money to run the tournament. Now enough chitchat. It's time to play. And what better place than the Shadow Realm?" The arena around them grew black. Yugi could feel himself being cut off from his friends.  
  
Trevor rolled his dice. "Man-Eater Bug. Advance 10 spaces down."  
  
Yugi rolled his dice. "Speedy Ninja Powered. I use your special ability. Double Space Warp." Yugi captured two of Trevor's diamonds.  
  
Trevor rolled his dice. "Man-Eater Bug. Advance three spaces right and destroy the Speedy Ninja Powered."  
  
"I call out Curse of Dragon," Yami Yugi said. Yugi rolled his dice. "I use Curse of Dragon's special ability. Fly Warp." Yugi captured another one of Trevor's diamonds.  
  
Trevor rolled his dice. "I use Ultra Speedy Ninja's special ability. Four Diamond Capture." Trevor captured all of Yugi's diamonds in one go. "Now I fuse all of my monsters into the Mythic Dragon."  
  
Yugi rolled his dice. "Curse of Dragon. Move two spaces right."  
  
Trevor rolled his dice. "I use Mythic Dragon's special ability. One Survivor. All of your monsters except for one are destroyed. Even the ones in reserve."  
  
Yugi rolled his dice. "I use Speedy Ninja's special ability. Warp Space." With that, Yugi captured the last of Trevor's diamonds. "Then I use these cards that go with the game. I use Reborn All the Monsters to bring back all of my monsters to fuse them into one powerful monster. I then use Double Level to double my new monster's level to form the one, the only, the unstoppable Exodia. I then use undo fusion on your Mythic Dragon to turn him into 10 separate monsters."  
  
Trevor rolled his dice. "Summoned Skull. Move two spaces right."  
  
Yugi rolled his dice. "I use Exodia's special ability. Field Destruction. That attack destroys the field and all of your monsters." Exodia landed on the dark ground. "It seems I've won. Hand me your Millennium Item."  
  
Trevor released Joey's and Kaiba's souls and then handed over his Millennium Item. Yugi smashed into little pieces under his foot. The Shadow Realm then disappeared. Kaiba woke up and saw Trevor. "Security!" he called. "Arrest that boy." Trevor was taken away and never seen again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
